Drag Me Down
by LucySpiller
Summary: Omelia/Amen story. Set after 12x08, how will Amelia cope when the two people she trusts most in the world let her down? How will she handle anything that comes up and the big changes about to take place alone?
1. Chapter 1

Amelia had received a text from Maggie, attached was a postcode and a flat number asking her to meet there in half an hour. Amelia was thankful at least someone in her life had not left her or made her feel worthless. She had only bumped into Maggie while she tried to leave undetected with a bag across her shoulder and larger one dragging by her hand the night before. She had to explain the situation, how their so-called sister or her dead brothers widow had kicked her out and told her where she stood in her life. Maggie hadn't replied, only put her arms tightly around her sister. "You'll always be mine!" she whispered truthfully. Amelia knew she couldn't stay any longer. Her mind was gone. It had blown up.

She pulled up the car to the apartment block. It looked posh, with balconies attached to every apartment. Taking the keys out she saw Maggie's car pull up next to her.

"Hey" she smiled. She could see the sadness behind her eyes. She wondered what the house had been like, how her nephew and nieces were, if Zola was getting up in the middle of night and no one was tucking her back in bed with her teddy tightly back up her arm.

"Their fine... If that's what you're thinking about" Maggie said. She knew how much they meant to Amelia. She may not openly admit it but they were the ones who managed to make her smile when everything seemed pointless. Amelia nodded slowly staring at nothing in particular. "

Thank you for this" she decided to break the silence. Maggie had walked ahead towards her old flat. Her parents had set her up here when she first moved here. Despite living with Meredith she had kept it in case anything happened. And now she had a found perfect person to use it.

"It needs a bit of a clean" she smirked seeing the windowsill that covered in dust, cleaning wasn't her strong point.

"It's perfect, thank you." Amelia said. She didn't want this to be what she considered home for a while but there was no going back or changing someone so head strong. She was stuck here for time being til she worked out how next steps.

"If you need anything you'll call right?" Maggie's voice finally showed her concern. She hadn't understood why her sisters couldn't simply work through their problems though she knew that avoiding the issue also worked. Amelia smiled and nodded.

"Sure" she laughed lightly trying to make the situation less awkward. She wasn't used to people caring about her, it made a part of her want to runaway to already avoid the disappointment she'd soon bring.

"I'll see you tomorrow then yeah?" Maggie asked. She had already seen the rotas, so she knew Amelia would be in but she wanted to make sure for herself that she could cope with it. Both Owen and Meredith were working tomorrow evening.

"Yep" she popped the p before revoking back to silence.

/

Amelia had woken up the next morning in slight confusion at the bright light attacking her face from all angles. She then remembered she wasn't in her room, with her expensive blinds that stopped early morning wake ups. She got dressed and headed out the door to work. Thankful the apartment wasn't that far, maybe 10-20 mins drive down the highway. She parked in her usual spot and walked into the hospital. She checked her top before flattening it down anyway. She wanted to go in today looking better than she had yesterday. She was fine she told herself. She would be fine. She was a freaking superhero, she said aloud with a smirk curling into the corner of her lip.

She walked into the chaotic ER. Cases were spread across the pit everywhere. April was shouting orders to interns, as they seemed hopeless in their tasks in such a crowded space. Amelia grabbed a gown from the rack and dug herself into the centre of the mess. She knew her department would be busy today with the trauma cases as it always leads to serious brain casualties. It was like salt and pepper.

"Where do you want me?" Amelia asked April. She smiled thankful someone superior was here to help out. April pointed out.

"Over there, bay 5, possible skull injury" she explained. Amelia nodded and pointed to some interns to take with her and out of the way of other doctors trying to do their work.

Owen entered the trauma and went straight to April. "Get start to the shift hunt" she laughed. Only their humour was understood by each other. He slid his hand across his head taking in the surroundings before asking where he was needed. Now he was here he could help process and run the department alongside April.

"Bay 5, Amelia is there as well. I think there's a possible chest collapse" April informed him. He nodded. He wanted to see her, to explain, to apologise about the other night. He knew he was pushing her away yet his conscience allowed him. He didn't want to be confronted yet he needed her, he didn't know how to be about things that had happened. He'd buried them away and when they came back the last thing he wanted to do was stay and talk. He wanted to avoid every problem and run. Except he run from Amelia and hurt her.

"Dr. Shepherd" he nodded to her, she blanked him and carried on accessing the patient. "Wilson, what's going on here?" He asked Jo for the lowdown on the case while read the sats and looked at the scans in the file that had already been taken.

"I think he has a brain bleed I need to take him to surgery" Amelia announced. She wasn't so sure but as soon as the intern returned with the scans she was certain. "Now people!" she shouted.

The trolley roamed fastly down the corridors to open OR room. Amelia got scrubbed in and told the interns who had been helping her to go to the gallery and observe the surgery. Wilson helped Amelia into the gown and joined her inside. Amelia was thankful when she didn't see Owen scrubbing in with them. He must have stayed in the pit to carry on helping the less serious cases.

She knew now wasn't the time to allow her mind to finally think about Owen. She had someone on the table who needed her help, the help that only she could give if she was 100% focused and dedicated to him. "Lets save this guy's life shall we" Amelia stepped up and began to ask for the appropriate apparatus to begin the life changing operation.

Wilson kept looking up at Amelia throughout the surgery, something didn't seem right. She was doing everything professionally and medically correct but her face looked off.

"Is there something on my face Wilson?" Amelia asked without looking away from the open brain. Her hands were currently inside his skull trying to repair some of the most vital parts that made it function, and seeing out of the corner of her eye an intern staring concerned at her didn't help.

"It's just…well"

"Spit it out Wilson" Amelia snapped, the loud sound that came out of her mouth made her head hurt. She was tensed up from everything and was proun to headaches anyway.

"You don't look very well" She said, Amelia stopped and looked over. "I just umm" she began to pause she didn't know how to continue further. Amelia looked furious at her for pointing it out. She was trying to show the new interns in the gallery she was superior but being told by someone below her that she was getting sick made her feel embarrassed and small. It was quite clear she didn't look well but knowing everyone now knew didn't help matters further.

They carried on with the surgery without any further talking. Wilson didn't dare answer her mouth to ask if she could do anything she had learnt before and Amelia how had begun to feel worse had kept quiet scared she'd shake or sweat anymore.

"Wilson?" Amelia called out. Wilson came out of her daydream and looked up at her boss.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Grab me a container now" She instructed her. Wilson quickly grabbed one of the many containers in the OR and handed it over to Dr. Shepherd. "Hold it still now" She shouted. Within seconds Amelia removed the mask and began to empty her stomach into the plastic bowl. Wilson guided her out of the OR while keeping the bowl near her mouth as she still heaved up the fluid inside her stomach.

"Call Owen…" Amelia said breathlessly. "He can close" She said quickly before another gag turned into more upbringings of her stomach came to the surface. She kept awful and wanted nothing more than to be curled up at home with a toilet bowl of her own instead of being watched by her entire surgery team who were waiting anxiously for another doctor to arrive and carry on.

Amelia changed out of her gowns; thankful she always had spare clothes in her locker. She headed towards the exit when Richard called her name. "Amelia"

She stopped and turned around. "How are you feeling now? I heard from Wilson" He explained. She nodded and sighed. She hated being ill but especially in front of others. It made her feel vulnerable and nothing was worse than being vulnerable in front of others.

"I'm going home now…" She said. Her voice was emotionless and her throat was still burning. She began to walk off when Richard catched up with her.

"Wait" he paused. She looked up at him. "It's because of what you said last night?"

Amelia sighed and pulled him gently into the corner of the corridor so they couldn't be heard. "Richard, with all due of respect meetings are kept private for a reason" She wasn't playing games today. She couldn't handle any more thoughts.

"You never answered the question" He stood firm in front of her. He wasn't trying to scare her away but he knew she needed help right now whether she'd admit or not. He knew what had happened with Meredith and Owen, she had told them everything. He knew about the relapse.

"Why are you even asking? You know it is" she raised her voice back. She frustrated and tired. She didn't need anything else to happen today.

"Because you need to start accepting your pregnant Amelia" he told her and began to slowly walk off letting her sink her own information.


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia came into work early the next day. Thankfully everyone was still recovering from last nights shift so she'd spend the majority of the day with newbies and cover doctors.

She couldn't focus despite no one being in and the OR being completely full of simple cases with straight diagnoses and releases. The words Richard has said before she left remained with her. She had to accept sooner or later she was actually pregnant. Things didn't seem real at the moment. She didn't feel like their was a baby growing inside of her. The last time it happened everything was so much more complicated and yet this time it was still confusing. She wanted the happy ending with the picked fence and a baby would complete everything she'd ever dreamed of. Right now she didn't know how to feel. She had taken a stupid drink from her worst enemy in a weak moment. She had lost everything she'd worked for since she lost her first baby. And now she was blessed with another and yet she almost ruined everything again. It was her job to protect it, to love it and she already failed.

She gone to the weekly meeting despite feeling like a fraud. She had spilled her thoughts to a group of strangers who would understand her better than anyone she considered close to her. She hadn't seen Richard in the crowd as he was hidden behind someone. Yet she carried on and told them everything that had happened in the last 48 hours. She had never discussed issues with Meredith before but that night she let everything slip away. The guilt and pain she caused everyday by using her as an reminder he was gone. She spoke about owen often and how she felt or how she thought she felt.

"How are you doing today Mrs. Potts?" Amelia greeted her next patient. Normally she'd be bored with simple cases but today she was thankful.

You can call me Sandy" she smiled and continued. "Well I was standing on a chair and I fell and hit my head pretty bad" the woman replied half embarrassed.

Amelia couldn't help but look down. "And how far long are you?" She asked politely. Working in this environment meant you could tell the difference in stomach sizes.

"6 months" she replied with an wince escaping her mouth. The open wound on her head was bleeding and would need to be cleaned and stitched up.

"As you haven't mentioned any discomfort so far I'll treat your head wound first and we'll do some scans. Then I'll get one of her other doctors to check your baby out just to make sure everything is okay" Amelia explained. The woman nodded thankful.

Amelia accused herself from the patient leaving her in the hands of her interns to take the tests and then come find her with the results. She went and saw some other patients who had been requested for her. When she was finished with the next one one of her interns came running to her tapping her shoulder lightly.

"Greggs what is it?" She asked irritated. She hated tapping.

"The woman in bed 4, her results came back" Amelia nodded and excused herself. She went over to the board and placed the scans on the viewers. Their were several scans to look through and it wasn't until she reached the last one did she notice something unusual.

"Greggs what do you see here?" She asked her intern. He shrugged in response until he moved closer and ran his finger along the lines of the scan.

"That shouldn't be there" he said confident. It was a large mass covering one of the main areas. It was around 3-4cms in length.

"Correct" Amelia said with regret. "Now what would you say treatment would be?"

"Well" he studied the scans further. "It's too close to the vessels to remove it" he identified first. "Some sort of treatment would reduce the size" he suggested.

"Yes, I would agree" she then grabbed another scan and put it on the projector for him to see. "Now what do you think?"

Amelia waited for him to realise what he was being shown before she expected an response. He kept his head low and altered his tone from the excitement of finding someone with an tumour that they had a chance of fixing. "She's pregnant" he said.

"Doctor shepherd is there anything we can do?" He asked.

Amelia felt a knot in her throat as she barely made enough noise to say "no". She took the scans down and went back into the ward where the woman was. Greggs followed behind her.

"Ahh hello. Your intern did an amazing job" the woman gleamed at her nicely her head had been stitched up. Greggs smiled at her comment. Arizona was standing by them with scan ready to check out her baby.

"Can you give me 5 minutes Amelia?" Arizona asked. She nodded quietly. They stood and waited patiently.

"There's no need to go" Mrs. Potts called out. She was fine with them seeing her baby. She would finally get to share the experience with someone. "I'm nervous" she lightly laughed as the cold gel was applied to her stomach.

Arizona positioned the scanner on her stomach and moved it around til the image appeared on the screen. The solid heartbeat was detected and was thumping loudly into the small room. "There she is" Arizona smiled brightly.

"It's a girl?" She cried happily to herself. Arizona nodded and she couldn't help but show her excitement. "My mother will be so excited now she knows what to knit" everyone laughed along with her. Amelia couldn't help but drop the smile when she remembered why she was stood here in the first place.

"Arizona stay please" Amelia whispered to her and she nodded concerned. She knew that face.

"Umm Mrs. Potts?" Amelia spoke up.

"It's Sandy" she corrected her.

"Sandy... We got your scans back" Amelia began. The patients face dropped when she knew she was hear about the results.

"You have an tumour in your brain. It's in an area which wouldn't have caused you any symptoms except lack of balance. It's not very big currently. However, where it is means we can't operate" Arizona sighed into her hand.

"What does that mean?" Sandy asked.

"Well the only other options available would be treatments such as chemotherapy" she explained.

"Okay, when can I start?" Amelia bite into her lip knowing the next part wasn't going to be so easily understood.

"Sandy... the treatment is very rough. And it would probably harm your baby" her voice cracked.

"Oh" sandy looked down at the large bump in front of her. "How long do I have to decide?" She asked without looking up.

"If you were to start treatment we'd need to do it within the next few days to ensure it was successful" Amelia told her truthfully. The scans showed it was aggressive but would react well to the drugs that would successfully combat it.

"Can I be alone now?" She asked a single tear dripped down her cheek.

"Of course" Amelia said and walked out first with Arizona and Greggs following behind her.

She rushed towards the on call room without listening to anything they said to her. She closed the door behind her and curled herself up on the bed. She was struggling to breathe. Her chest was pounding and heavy. The woman who was in her care was a similar age to her. She was alone like she was. She now had the biggest decision of her life to make. Amelia didn't know what to do for the best. She allowed her own tears to fall. Everything had began to get on top of her. This case was too personal for her to handle with everything else going on.

Arizona listened outside the door to light sobs. She knew it was Amelia inside. She had never seen her so emotional over an case before. Even the ones who resembled her brother she handled better.

She tapped before opening the day. It was dark and she noticed the movement on the bed. "Amelia?" Snd quietly said.

Amelia sat up and wiped away the tears quickly trying to hide the evidence. "Hello" she lightened up.

"Amelia it's okay, you know not to be okay all the time" Arizona sat down next to her on the bed and smiled.

"I feel so stupid" she sighed defeated. "I don't normally let it affect me" she said honestly. It was the best lesson her brother ever taught her.

"It's a hard case, and it's one we can't give a happy ending too no matter what" Arizona said truthfully.

"I just wish I could do something" she admitted frustrated. she known to solve even the impossible cases yet she knew there was no way she'd go in without destroying or altering something about her.

"Arizona..." Amelia started. "Can you do me a favour?"

Arizona nodded. "Of course"

"Do you have time to fit another scan in before your shift ends?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah I don't see why not. What's the patients name?" Arizona asked.

"It's me, I'm the umm patient" Amelia kept her head low.

"I think one of the blacked out rooms near the end of the ward is free" Arizona said.

"Thank you" Amelia was thankful for the privacy she was giving her. Today had made her think and even though she'd love for Addison to be here she knew she had to see her baby now in case anything else happened today.

They walked in silence to the end of the corridor. Thankfully no one was walking around not that they would have assumed it was why they were there. Amelia sat up on the bed and got comfy as Arizona played around with the machine and set it up. "How far gone do you think you are?" She asked.

"7-8 weeks" she guessed. She had tried to work it out but everything had turned into an blur.

"Okay well let's find out" Arizona clapped her hands together. She placed the device gently onto Amelia's revealed stomach. It was still toned and flat. But Amelia knew that would change soon.

"Okay give a minute or two" Arizona said as she concentrated on the screen, while moving the probe around.

Within a few seconds a smile appeared on Arizona's face. "That's your baby" she pointed to the screen and stared at Amelia waiting for her to say something.

Amelia was speechless as she stared at the screen. Tears rolled down her cheek like they would never stop. Her baby was there.

"I'll do some measurements and just double check but everything looks perfect Amelia" she grinned. This was one of the highlights of her job.

"So who's the lucky father then?" Arizona asked.

"Owen" Amelia gulped loudly. How could she tell him. Sobs began to gather in her mouth until she felt two arms around her holding her tightly. "It's okay I promise"


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia had settled surprisingly well into the small apartment Maggie had thankfully found with such short notice. It didn't have that home vibe she had felt in almost every other house she'd lived in. However, what it did have was a small cream coloured teddy bear on the bedside cabinet beside her bed to remind her of the unborn child inside her. That was the most important thing in her life right now.

No matter how bad she felt, she had something worth fighting for. This baby hadn't asked for any of this and she would be damned if she lost another. The pain from the first time still tore her up every single time she remembered how beautiful her precious baby was. She knew what she had to do this time and it was take care of herself no matter what.

No sister in law, or complicated relationship would ever put her in a dark place again. She found the light at the end of the tunnel, that missing piece. Her baby would have anything it needed.

She pressed the snooze button again and remembered why she first woke up. She had work in a few hours. This time however it was with everyone she wanted to avoid. She knew she couldn't avoid Owen forever; he wasn't the sort of guy to leave. Meredith was stubborn though, so it could be a possibility if she didn't have three of nieces and nephew that they may avoid each other for the rest of their careers. Despite their lack of mutual understandings sometimes Meredith would never take away the memories of Derek for her. The children didn't deserve that on top of everything else they've been through.

She washed and changed into something comfortable before locking the door to the apartment and drove herself to the hospital. The traffic was average for a Monday morning which she was thankful for.

She felt like she had just walked into an earthquake. She had never seen the hospital so busy and overflowing with patients. Stunned, she walked straight to Richard who was stood by the reception desk with a clipboard against his chest whilst pointing and shouting orders to his staff.

"Richard?" Amelia asked. She could see he was busy and distracted. She waved in his direction til he gave her a look that would indicate he'd talk to her in a minute.

"Shepherd, I hope you're ready for today. Massive car pile up a few miles away. All the victims are arriving here. There will be plenty for you to do" he told her and handed over the sheet of patients and their bays and what tests they needed (or supposedly did). She was grateful he didn't ask her questions, though she knew he'd do it in a more private setting.

Amelia nodded determinedly. After all, she is a superhero. She went into the staff area and changed, hanging her bag up in her locker and changing her boots. Today was going to be a long day she thought as she put on her trainers.

She looked down at the sheet at the first patient and tucked it away in her pocket. As she opened the curtain she saw the young man on the bed covered in blood and shaking slightly. "Amelia?" She heard that adorable yet frustrating accent behind her. As she turned the curtain was shut behind his figure.

"Owen? What are you doing?" She asked. The aggravated tone was obvious.

"That's my patient" he pointed at the vulnerable man on the bed. "I need a neuro consult" he explained. Amelia could tell as much by the way his body was shaking.

Amelia nodded unconvinced that luck would have it he'd wait for her to come onto her shift. She walked over and observed the young man for a few minutes. She projected the light into his eyes and noticed his pupils weren't reacting fully as they were supposed to. She noticed a few interns had entered while she was examining him and ordered for a head ct straight away.

She begun to walk out and down the hall when she noticed Owen was on her tail. "Mia, wait please?" He begged. That desperation in his voice always made her weak. It was the hormones she told herself. And the nickname that made her instantly smile. It must be the hormones.

"What Owen?" She shouted. The corridor was empty and her anger was overtaking. All she wanted to do was grab a drink quickly and then go see the rest of her patients.

"I'm sorry...I" he tried to find the words to explain, to make her understand. He was lost.

"Sorry?" She laughed, throwing her hands up in the air. "You're sorry?" She couldn't even control herself anymore. "You ruined everything. I lost myself that night. I couldn't do it without you... You just left me, you didn't let me in. I lost my home with Meredith... And all you can say is just sorry?" Amelia knew she had to calm down before she upset the baby. She stood against the wall and breathed deeply.

Owen couldn't help but notice the way she was acting, it wasn't her normal way of reaction to a fight; she'd carry it on until she couldn't talk anymore or she would storm out. This time she was stood trying to calm herself down. He noticed the way her hand was cupped near the stomach as she rubbed it gently.

Before he allowed his brain to wonder to the possibilities a few of the interns came rushing in to find the two doctors. "He's crashing!" they shouted. Amelia and Owen began to run instantly towards the bay. 30 minutes later and their patient had been officially pronounced dead. His brain was gone and his body was deteriorating fastly.

Amelia closed his eyes and pronounced time of death. A tear rolled down her cheek. This man had been incredibly young, he had a full life ahead of him until one accident that wasn't even his fault, and he was just caught in the crossfire. Owen, who had been watching from the corner, had noticed the tears in her eyes. Amelia had never cried at a patient before, even the children she had managed to keep her emotions in.


	4. Chapter 4

"Amelia…are you okay?" Owen's features softened seeing the state she had worked herself into. In all the years they'd worked together he'd never seen her get so emotional over a case, especially one they had hardly worked on. The reaction wasn't like her.

Amelia nodded, trying to wipe away the stray tears on her cheek without it being too obvious. Her hormones were all over the place and trying to hide them was making them come out more somehow. She knew today had been long and all she longed for was for her shift to end so she could go back to the apartment and have a long hot bath.

As she begun to walk away seeing the whole room full of staff staring at her Owen followed behind.

Owen knew he shouldn't push her for answers but he couldn't hide his concern anymore. "Amelia, please say something" his tone echoing his desperation for answers. They had walked into an empty on call room, Amelia had chosen to sit down on the bed whilst Owen stood leaning over her, resting his arm against the top bunk.

Amelia looked up for a split second and then down again. She couldn't and wouldn't yet. Things weren't set up or certain and until she knew it was there was no way she'd tell him. She knew his desire for children and she wouldn't give it to him and take it away if it wasn't undeniably certain that everything was okay with their child. She didn't have the best track record.

"Amelia I'm not expecting anything you wouldn't normally tell me here, just shout, or scream or something" he begged her.

Amelia paused. "It was just a bad day…" she told him simply. It wasn't exactly a lie today had been bad for her.

Owen nodded, it was something at least. "Well would you at least let me drive you hom-back to your apartment?" He offered, hoping she'd accept so he could speak to her for a little longer.

Amelia sighed and agreed. She was tired and didn't quite feel like she was emotional enough to drive herself back, also the sickness was worse when she drove so at least she wouldn't have to worry about that tonight. "Okay".

Owen smiled; he went off and grabbed his things telling her to meet him at his car when she was ready. He waited a little while for her to show but she finally did. He wondered if she even remembered what his car looked like, it hadn't been that long but long enough for him.

"You okay?" He watched as she placed the seatbelt across her body and pushed her body back into the chair.

"Yes" she quietly replied. She could feel another surge of tears ready to fall just by the sweet concern of his voice. She wouldn't deny she missed him because she did, it took everything inside her to not throw her arms around him back in the on call room and have him comfort her like he used too but she knew things were different now. She had to be strong by herself, and not rely on others. All they did was let her down and for once she wouldn't be the vulnerable Shepherd.

Owen asked her for the address and began to type it into the gps system in the truck. He followed the route trying to ignore the silence between them. Amelia was exhausted and that's probably why more than normal she was so quiet.

Within twenty minutes they reached her apartment. He helped out of the truck and even saw a slight smile on her face at his common gesture. He walked behind her as she led the way through and up a few flights of stairs to the apartment that she was renting off Maggie. She switched the light on and revealed the cramp space to Owen. It took all he possessed not to make a sound of anything other than happiness. He wanted better for her. He loved her.

Owen looked around and saw the space that was barely big enough for a small child yet alone an adult. The rooms were purely sectioned off by pieces of furniture so it at least looked like a home. She had given it an Amelia spark to the place though by adding some soft cushions on the old torn couch and even decorating around the metal frame of the bed with fairy lights to brighten the room up. Despite these changes it didn't make it seem any better.

"I know it's small, but it's something." Amelia said as positively as she could. She could see Owen's disappointment. She'd been looking around for other places when she wasn't working but nothing she liked had come about yet. She knew she wanted something the baby could grow up in, like the childhood home she had grown up in. Her baby deserved the best and until she found it she'd wait here. The baby hadn't arrived yet so it wasn't like it wasn't getting the best start yet.

"It was nice of Maggie to let you rent this" Owen said. Amelia nodded and begun to make two cups of tea. It was the least she could do and she knew Owen would never reject a cup of tea.

"Two sugars?" She said like it was ordinary as she handed it over.

Owen nodded happily; at least she still remembered how he took his tea.

They sat down on the couch, only a slight distance now between them. "It's not that bad Owen" Amelia finally said. The look in his eyes since the second he walked into the place still hadn't left.

"I'm... You deserve better!" he simply confessed. "I don't like the idea of you being alone, out here, maybe you should talk to Meredith again?"

Amelia scoffed loudly, almost choking on her tea. "Talk with Meredith? You do remember what happened right? I'm not talking to her til she's stopped punishing me for Derek" Amelia felt her blood pressure rising and instantly tried to calm herself down. Even mentioning Derek again made her feel instantly sad. Her brother deserved better than what happened to him and she always wondered how different things would be her, for them if he was still here to offer his perfect timing advice.

"I would offer you come stay with me but I know what the answer would be"

"I'm fine on my own Owen" was all Amelia said. Her words stung and she knew it.

"I best be going then, I'll leave you too it. Do you need a ride in tomorrow to get your car?" Owen offered. The apartment was on his way anyway.

Amelia debated saying yes and agreed. "If you could that would be great"

"That's sorted, see you tomorrow morning then" Owen smiled and walked to the door and waved before leaving. Amelia sunk back down into the couch and sighed deeply. Would this ever get easier?


End file.
